


The Crimson Liquid

by ChaoticMajor



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Area 77, Gen, HCBBS does NOT exist yet, Happy Anniversary Hermitcaft Season 7!, It's been a year!, Mumbo jumbo turns into a vampire, My first hermitcraft work, Takes place just after the Mayoral election but has tidbits from later episodes, The Mycelium resistance never happened in this book, Vampire Mumbo, Violence warning for blood, Watcher Charles | Grian, You won't see most of these people for a bit, all friends :), but not really as this is set in Season 7, duh - Freeform, no ships here, oh yeah, pulling out all the stops on this train, vampire mumbo jumbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMajor/pseuds/ChaoticMajor
Summary: The Hermit Challenges group gets back together and trade off challenges once again. Everything is fine until Mumbo wakes up as a vampire.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & GoodTimesWithScar, Charles | Grian & Viktor | Iskall85, Charles | Grian & Xisumavoid, GoodTimesWithScar & Jellie, Iskall85 & Stressmonster101, Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian, Oliver Brotherhood & Viktor | Iskall85, Oliver Brotherhood & Xisumavoid, Stressmonster101 & Charles | Grian, goodtimeswithscar & Steffen Mossner | Docm77
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. HERMIT CHALLENGES!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK! Bet I scared you there didn't I? Sorry for taking so long to post something, I've been a tad bit dry of ideas. Anyways, enjoy!

_ CHAPTER 1 _

Mumbo was walking around the shopping district when he realised that the hermit challenges group hadn’t gotten together in a while. He paid for his wood and flew back to his base. He stopped along the way to his base to invite Iskall, Stress, and Grian. He landed in the hermit challenges area and watched as the other three flew in and landed. Mumbo smiled.

“Hello Mumbo!” Grian said jovially.

“Hallo!” Iskall said. Stress waved at him.

“Hello guys! You know why you’re here. Hermit challenges! Today we’re doing it differently. Iskall, you will give your challenge to Stress, Stress to Grian, Grian to me, and Iskall will get mine. Got it?” everyone nodded. He handed out the paper and they all wrote down their challenges and handed them around. Mumbo laughed.

“Grian, what is this?” Mumbo asked. Grian snickered. Mumbo’s challenge read: _Drink one of my homemade potions._

“Exactly what it says. Drink one of my homemade potions!” Grian says with a sparkle in his eyes. Mumbo rolled his eyes with a smile. Iskall looked at his in confusion.

“Mumbo, you want me to pick two stacks of blue orchids?” Mumbo nodded at Iskall with a chuckle. Iskall pinched the bridge of his nose and gave a thin lipped smile. Stress smiled at hers.

“Awww, Iskall, this is my challenge?” She asked, sly smile on her face. Iskall groaned. She showed her paper to the other two.

_Do five good deeds for other hermits._

Grian snorted and Mumbo giggled. Iskall had his head in his hands.

“I couldn’t think of anything!” He shouted. The others laughed. Grian looked at his challenge and his face fell.

“Really, Stress? Really?” Grian said in a whiny tone. Mumbo took a glance and laughed. Grian’s challenge was: _Wear an outfit from my wardrobe for one day._

“What is it Mumbo?” Iskall asked, sharkish grin on his face. Mumbo was trying to calm his giggles down.

“Grian has, hah, Grian has to, heh, he has to wear an outfit from Stress’ wardrobe for a day.” Iskall and Mumbo broke into laughter. Stress giggled and Grian rolled his eyes, ignoring how hot his cheeks were. The group laughed until they finally calmed down. Mumbo thought it would be as good a time as any to get his challenge done; so he grabbed Grian and flew off to his friend’s base, said friend in tow, with a final “Hermit challenges!” as they flew off. Grian got himself sorted and flew ahead of Mumbo, showing off his arial tricks. He would have to get Grian to teach him soon.

They soon landed at Grian’s base and walked inside. Grian ran towards his storage area and started rummaging through a yellow shulker box. Mumbo stood to the side, trying not to cringe at Grian’s unorganized storage. He heard Grian gasp in delight and looked over to his friend. In Grian’s hand, he held a bottle with crimson liquid in it, a shade of red darker than the dirty blonde’s sweater. Mumbo looked at it quizzically. He glanced to Grian.

“Is… is it safe to drink?” Mumbo asked in a cautious tone. Grian smiled.

“I tested it on a bat and the bat was fine. You’re safe.” Mumbo still looked wary of it but took it in his hand. He uncorked it and took a sniff. He was surprised by the earthy smell. He looked back up at Grian and gave him one last questioning look before taking a deep breath and chugging the potion before he could rethink it. Instantly, not in contrast to the earthy smell, the metallic taste rushed his pallet. He made himself swallow it all and coughed when it all went down his throat, putting his hands on he knees. He could faintly recognise Grian rushing to his side and held up his hand for Grian to wait. He stood up, small coughs still shaking his tall frame.

“Water… Please?” He said hoarsely. Grian rushed to get him a water bottle. Grain handed him the water bottle with a look of fear on his face. Mumbo would respawn, sure, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t painful. Mumbo quickly drank the water and sighed when the itching in the back of his throat went away. He set down the bottle and opened his arms to Grian for a hug. He was stumbled as he was rushed by Grian, wrapping their arms around eachother. Mumbo had to bend down a bit and Grian had to raise his heels a bit to both be comfortable in the hug but when they did, Grian squeezed Mumbo tighter. They parted moments after, smiles on their faces.

“I’m so sorry Mumbo. I didn’t know what it would do. I shouldn’t have made you drink it.” Grian said shamefully. Mumbo put his hand on Grian’s shoulder and looked his friend in the eyes.

“Grian, it’s ok. I’m fine, just had a small coughing fit from the way the potion went down. What ever it was supposed to do, didn’t happen.” Mumbo paused, realizing something. “Grian?” His friend looked up at him, confusion written on his face. “What did you put in the potion anyways?” Mumbo asked. Grian smiled and Mumbo gave a chuckle.

“Well, I took some roes petals and ground them into paste, then I mixed it with some magma cream and threw it in a bottle, added some water, added a bit of golden carrot, and voila!” Grian said almost proudly. Mumbo smiled. The duo hung out the rest of the afternoon into late evening. Eventually, Mumbo and Grian decided that it was late enough and said goodbye after agreeing for Grian to come to Mumbo’s base tomorrow and see if there happened to be any side affects of his concoction. Mumbo flew back to his base and decided to sleep in his hobbit hole, and settled down in bed, slowly falling asleep.

The next morning, Mumbo woke up feeling like his mouth was chock full of cotton, his eyes were sore, and he was very, very, hungry. He woke up to the sound of his stomach gurgling loudly. He sat up and rubbed his head, a small headache forming. He sighed and got out of bed, walking over to the kitchen and grabs a loaf of bread. He goes to eat it, thinking he might as well get one problem out of the way, and stops himself. he puts the bread down and gets a regen potion for his aching body. He downs it quickly, letting it clear his head and sooth his eyes, but it does nothing to sedate his hunger. He leans against the counter, baffled at how hungry he is, and yet can’t bring himself to eat an actual piece of food. He sighs, rubbing his tongue along his teeth, and feels one of his canines cut his tongue. His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned. His canines should not be that sharp. He cautiously goes to the aquarium and glances at his reflection in the water. He looks a lot paler than yesterday and when he opens his mouth to look at his teeth, he is taken aback. His canines were longer and sharper, by about a centimetre, which explained why his mouth felt stuffed with cotton earlier this morning. As he closes his mouth, he hears his stomach gurgle again, and returns to the kitchen.

Mumbo decides to continue on with his day like normal, when he hears a chicken outside as he left the hobbit hole. He looked around and spotted it a few feet from him. he walks over to it and without thought, picks it up and bites into its neck. He sucks the chicken dry before coming to his senses and dropping the chicken. He stared in horror at it and then his hands, now coated in red. He wanted to throw up. Couldn’t he get poisoning from raw blood? But something inside himself told him to clean himself up and think everything that just happened through. He buried the chicken before returning to the hobbit hole before putting on a new suit and washing his hands and face. He burned the bloody suit.

He sat by the window, contemplating what had just happened. He found a chicken, and then drank it dry of blood. Wonderful. He wondered if this had to do with Grian’s potion from yesterday. That was his current theory at least. He didn’t blame Grian, not in the slightest. He knew that Grian thought it was harmless and meant no ill intent. The only problem was that Grian was coming over later that day and Mumbo could be dangerous now. But if he told Grian not to come, that would only be more suspicious. So he busied himself until he heard the telltale sound of fireworks outside. He opened the door and let Grian in, sitting down in the lounge.

“Hello Mumbo! Are you feeling ok?” Grian asked sitting down in the lounge next to Mumbo. Mumbo nodded.

“Yeah, I’m feeling fine.” Mumbo lied. “Are you hungry? As you can see,” Mumbo gestured around the room, standing up, “I’ve got snacks to spare.”

Grian laughed. “Sure, let me help.” He got up and walked over to the counter with Mumbo. The two started cooking some streak. Mumbo was getting the seasonings when he heard yelp. Mumbo turned to him, confused, until he saw the pinprick of blood across Grian’s finger.

“Ouch, cut myself with the knife.” Grian said, putting the knife to the side. He went off to get a Band-Aid while Mumbo stood there in some sort of trance. Grian took a step out of the room before his wrist was grabbed by Mumbo. He turned around.

“Uhh, Mumbo, buddy, I need a Band-Aid, can you let go?” Grian said in a nervous tone. Mumbo said nothing, pulling Grian towards him before pushing him to the wall.

“Mumbo?” Grian asked weakly as Mumbo got closer. Grian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “MUMBO!” and whatever spell Mumbo was under seemed to let up. His friend leaped back like he touched a hot stove and backed into the corner of the room. Grian walked closer to his friend warily, cautious of how Mumbo would react. Mumbo covered his head with his arms.

“D-don’t come closer. I don’t want to hurt you.” Mumbo whispered. Grian’s heart hurt at his friend’s words. He wiped his blood on a rag and crept closer to his friend until he was sitting right beside him. Grian saw Mumbo’s shaking form, jarring and uneven.

_‘He’s crying’_ Grian realized. Mumbo felt Grian lean against him and he froze. He didn’t want to hurt Grian, and the mad man was leaning up against him. Surely Grian knew that Mumbo was at least dangerous by this point. Mumbo knew Grian had wiped the blood off but he didn’t want to take any chances. He felt Grian wrap his arms around him and pull Mumbo closer. The man might be shorter, but gosh he was strong.

“Hey, Mumbo, It’s ok. What’s… what’s wrong?” Grian whispered to Mumbo, squeezing the taller man closer. Mumbo, as hard as he tried, could keep his tears in again. Silent sobs wracked his body as he leaned into Grian’s touch. The shorter man rubbed soothing circles into the tall man’s back. Eventually, Mumbo calmed down enough to talk.

“I-I’m sorry Grian. I… I don’t know what’s wrong with me if I’m being honest. I-I woke up this morning with a headache and whatnot; then… then there was the chicken incident. And then you came over and all this happened. I am so sorry Grian. I… I would understand if you didn’t want to see me again.” Mumbo said, wiping his eyes. Grian turned to his friend and made him look him in the eyes. Mumbo looked in surprise, like as if he thought that Grian would never look at him again.

“Mumbo. I don’t care.” Grian said firmly. If Mumbo’s eyebrows went any higher, they would float off his head.

“W-what?” Mumbo’s voice was hoarse.

“Mumbo, whatever happened to you did this. It wasn’t you making a conscious decision. You are still you. Here,” Grian stood and held out his hand. “come on. We’ll find out what happened and fix this. Together.” Mumbo gave a shaky smile to Grian and accepted his hand. Grian pulled him up and hugged him. Mumbo hugged him back tightly. They parted and Grian led him back to the lounge from the kitchen. They sat down and Grian spoke up.

“So, you mentioned a chicken incident? Also, we need theories on what happened to you.” Mumbo’s lips pulled into line as he decided on what to tell Grian.

“I do have a theory. And maybe you’ve already thought of this, but I think that the potion I drank yesterday had something to do with this all.” Grian’s eyes widened. Mumbo thought his potion did this?

“You think my potion made this? But it didn’t do anything yesterday? Why now?!” By this point, Grian was freaking out. He hated that he could’ve done this to his friend. Mumbo put a firm hand on his shoulder to steady the smaller man.

“Grian. What exactly happened when you made that potion. Explain it to me.” Mumbo asked in a kind tone. Grian held his head in his hands and explained.

“I had some leftover magma cream and I spent the day picking and planting rose bushes, I-” Mumbo cut Grian off.

“Wait. Did you prick yourself on the thorns of the roses?” And time stopped for Grian. He had felt a sharp pain once or twice, and he didn’t even notice he was bleeding until the potion was done, hours later. _His_ blood. Oh no. Grian started mentally freaking out.

You see, Grian was a Watcher. A trio of interdimensional beings that thought humanity was their own choose your own adventure story. Despite their name, Watchers have consistently interfered with Grian’s life; to the point where they stole Grian from his original server and made him become the third Watcher. They seemed nice until he was given the mask. He put it on and everything went downhill from there. The mask showed him his friends as they withered away in the EVO server. It was torture. Grian snuck out one night, like a rebellious teen, and made a portal to a random world and ran through, closing the portal behind him. The world happened to be Hermitcraft in season six. And he fit right in. Then season seven happened and here he was. His best friend a vampire and it was all his fault. Grian gulped. If Mumbo didn’t hate him by now, he would if he knew what Grian was. So Grian locked the knowledge away and lied.

“Yes, but I don’t see how that has to do with it?” he replied. It wasn’t a complete lie. Watcher blood held magical properties but nothing that could turn one thing into something else. Then Mumbo answered the $64 question.

“Well, you said you brewed it like a potion right? Maybe it changed the potion from being a concoction of horrors to a transformation potion. And since it was blood…” Mumbo trailed off. Grian got the point. Grian looked out the window and saw the night sky appearing. He smiled.

“Hey, you mentioned a chicken incident?” he said, still looking out the window, watching the sun fall

“Well, I was hungry since I woke up this morning, and, funny thing, couldn’t bring myself to eat. It was like my entire body was against eating food. So I distract myself with planning for my base, when I heard a chicken outside the hobbit hole. And… it was like I couldn’t stop myself. I… I killed it… and drank it dry.” Mumbo said cautiously. He took a deep breath, searching Grian’s face for a negative emotion. He found none. He continued. “I was so… horrified with what I’d done, I just kinda… hid the evidence and waited for you.” Mumbo finished earnestly. Grian gave Mumbo a tentative smile.

“Well, at least we now know you can use chicken blood as a food source.” Mumbo had a light chuckle escape his lips.

“Yeah.” he agreed, yawning right after. “I think its best if we retire to our beds for the night. Are you coming tomorrow?” Mumbo asked, walking Grian to the door.

“You bet. See you tomorrow Mumbo!” Grian shouted as he took off towards his mansion. Mumbo closed his door, changed, and laid in bed, falling asleep almost immediately.


	2. The sweet smell of vanilla cake and jungle musk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our duo gets a surprise visit from some of the neighbours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is pre-written, don't think I'm that fast. Enjoy!
> 
> (Blood warning in this chappy)

_ CHAPTER 2 _

When Grian comes over the next day, Mumbo was just about to have his breakfast.

“Good morning Mumbo! How are you feeling this fine morning?” Grian asked as he landed in front of Mumbo.

“Hungry.” Mumbo grumbled, slowly wandering into the forest. Surprisingly, neither party heard the clanking of bones to the right of Grian. Or the drawing of a bowstring. As Mumbo pounced on the chicken he found, Grian got nicked by a skeleton’s arrow. He kills it, forgetting about his new wound. He returns to Mumbo, who is washing his hands in the river. Immediately, Mumbo’s head shoots up once Grian is within his vicinity. He can smell Grian’s blood a mile away. He gets up from the river and slowly starts to make his way over to Grian, seeming to be possessed by the vampire instinct from yesterday. It’s not long until Grian finds himself pinned to the ground by Mumbo, looking like he’s moments away from killing him.

“Mumbo, buddy, please wake up. Mumbo please.” Grian pleads to Mumbo’s deaf ears when he’s suddenly knocked off of Grian’s chest. That seems to snap him out of it, scooting as far as he could from Grian and his attacker. Or attacker’s plural. Grian looks up to see Iskall and Stress looming over him, Stress already tending to his wound, and Iskall giving Mumbo a quizzical look. Mumbo was backed up against a tree, a few feet away from Grian with Iskall and Stress inbetween them. Iskall crept a little closer to Mumbo.

“Iskall!” Stress yelled from Grian’s side, “Don’t go near him, he could hurt you!”

“She’s right.” They heard Mumbo say quietly. Ignoring both his friends, Iskall crept closer to Mumbo. He holds out his hand to Mumbo.

“Iskall, you need to back away before I hurt you too.” Iskall was confused.

“Mumbo,” his thick Swedish accent rings through the tight air. “Grian is fine. You didn’t hurt him.” Mumbo’s curled form shifts. He looks up at Iskall, face a bit pink from crying.

“I know that.” he says quietly. “But what if I do one of these days? What if I do hurt him? Or worse…” Mumbo trailed off. Grian had enough of this. He gets up to Stress’ protests and walks over to Mumbo, crouching next to Iskall. He leans over Mumbo, arms wide, and gives him a light hug. Mumbo looks up at Grian when his arms pull away.

“Mumbo.” Grian says with a sense of finality. “I. Trust. You. Wholeheartedly. You absolute spoon. There is nothing you could do to change that.” Mumbo looks on at Grian in surprise.

“But-but I’m going to hurt you.” Mumbo tries, desperate to save his friend from himself. “Sooner or later I will.” Grian gives him a weak smile.

“And if, not when, if you do, I can always respawn if it’s that bad. You can’t hurt me Mumbo. I will always be here for you.” Grian finishes. Mumbo notices that their friends left during their conversation.

“Listen, Grian,” Mumbo says, catching the attention of his friend, who’d also noticed their friends were missing. “I am so, so sorry. I- I don’t know what happened back there and-”

“Mumbo.” Grian cut him off. “It’s fine. Come on, come help finish patching me up.” They wandered over to the kitchen. Grian sat on the counter while Mumbo pulled out the medical supplies.

“I wonder,” Grian said aloud, “what if this is your body trying to tell us something?” Mumbo looked up from the first aid kit.

“What?” He says curtly, motioning of Grian to elaborate.

“Well think about it. Your body gave you a spidey sense not to eat normal food. You said you drained a chicken dry and went for my blood, twice now.” Mumbo winced. Grian continued. “What if your body is telling you that, yeah, you can drink animal blood to live, but you’ll need more soon. What if, it’s telling you that you’ll need to drink actual blood soon. Hermit blood. Or human at least.” Grian finishes elaborating his thoughts and notices Mumbo’s distressed expression.

“Grian. I don’t want to drink anyone’s blood. Chickens are fine. Not the best, but sustainable. I will not capitalize on drinking yours or anyone else’s blood because I can.” Mumbo argued, distraught. He let out a yawn, tension slipping from his body. Grian sighed, rubbing his eye’s with his pointer finger and thumb.

“Come on,” He said, putting an arm around Mumbo’s shoulder. “Lets get you to bed. We need a nap.” Mumbo made no argument.

The next morning, Mumbo awoke to the smell of cake. Strawberry vanilla to be exact. He thought Grian, who’d slept in the lounge after refusing to return to his base, must’ve been baking as Mumbo had not a single piece of cake lying around. It also smelled of jungle but it always did, so Mumbo ignored it. He walked into the kitchen where the smell of cake was coming from. He found no cake, not even the oven was on, and instead found Grian sitting on the counter, wound from yesterday covered by a bloody cloth.

_‘It must’ve reopened last night’_ Mumbo thought. Grian then took off the cloth and the smell increased tenfold. Mumbo stumbled into the kitchen, trying to control himself. Grian turns around, quick as a flicker of lights when he heard the commotion. He sees Mumbo visible restraining himself from physically interacting with Grian. Grian takes a couple steps forward. Mumbo takes a couple steps back. Grian walks until he’s right in front of Mumbo. Mumbo can’t move. He’s afraid if he does, he’ll lose control. Grian takes an audible deep breath. He shoves his wrist in front of Mumbo.

“Drink.” He says. Mumbo’s head shoots up in shock as he stumbles backwards.

“Wh-wHAT?!” He shouts incredulously. Grian winces and rephrases his statement.

“Mumbo, you’re obviously hungry and chickens just not doing it for you. If you keep drinking chickens blood as your only food source, I think you might hurt yourself.” Grian reasons, walking towards Mumbo as you would a stray cat.

“But…” Mumbo trails off looking stressed. “But what if I hurt you? This, entire pants situation is new and unknown! What if I permakill you?! I would never be able live with myself!” Mumbo shouted in distress. “And what would the others think if they found out **_I_** was the one who did it?! What do you think they’d do?! I’d rather be locked up in Area 77 for the rest of time than live with the burden of knowing you **_died_** because of me!”

Grian gave his friend an understanding look and spoke quietly. “And how do you think I’d feel if you died of starvation, permanently, and I knew I had the power to stop it? I **_trust_** you Mumbo. Please. If not for you, do it for me.” Grian pleads. He, now in front of Mumbo, reaches his arm out again. Mumbo gives it a pained look, quietly contemplating his options. He gives a shaky sigh and tentatively takes Grian’s arm in his shaking hands. He looks up at Grian, who gives him a small smile.

“Go ahead Mumbo. The only thing I’ll want after this is some honey.” He says in a soft voice, calming a small portion of Mumbo’s nerves. Mumbo checks Grian’s wrist, making sure he wont hit anything vital, and reluctantly bites down. Instantly, his pallet is rushed by the flavours of strawberry vanilla cake and surprisingly the flavour of what the jungle smells like, followed by a tangy metallic taste. He feeds on Grian for a good minute before he hears his friend grunt in pain. He pulls off immediately, checking to see if Grian’s ok.

“Grian?! Are you ok? I’m sorry, I knew this was a stupid idea-”

“Mumbo, shut up.” Grian interrupted Mumbo’s apologetic spiral. “I’m fine. Just wiggled my arm the wrong way and it hurt a bit. I’m fine.” He says with finality. Mumbo wants to protest but decides against it for the sake of Grian’s sanity. He is suddenly pulled into a strong hug by the smaller man.

“You full?” he hears Grian ask. He nods against his friends head, filled with a small amount of shame. Grian breaks the hug.

“Good. Now, I have a deal to propose.” He says nonchalantly, sitting down in the lounge after grabbing a bottle of honey. Mumbo sat down across from him, minorly warry and a tad bit confused. He gestures for Grian to continue.

“You can’t live off chicken’s blood alone, we’ve established this. And as far as we know, that applies to other animals as well. So, I propose a quid pro quo. You feed off of me and don’t complain, I help you fix this while keeping it under wraps. Sound fair?” Grian asked, taking a sip of honey as if it were water. Mumbo drags his eye’s away from the bottle and looks at Grian. He realises something.

“Wait, hold on. I know that you’ll help me either way, so what’s in it for you?” He asks, suspicious. Grian sighs, as if he’d been caught.

“I keep you alive and help you fix the mess I made. It’s payment enough for me if you aren’t starving at least. Not under my watch.” Mumbo wants to yell no and leave the conversation there, but he knows, deep down, that Grian is right. He needs him. Mumbo sighs.

“Ok, I accept your deal.” Mumbo says reluctantly. Grian gives him a cheshire cat smile.

“Great.” He said with cheery air. Then Grian’s communicator buzzed.

_< StressMonster101> Hey Grian, can Iskall and I talk to you and Mumbo tomorrow?_

Grian looked at Mumbo. “Stress and Iskall want to come talk with us tomorrow. Are you up for it?” Mumbo sighed and nodded. He had a hunch on what the conversation would be about. Grian responded to Stress accordingly.

_< Grian> Sure, it’s good with us._


	3. Tattletale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation takes place and two more are infomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this story without chapters, which is why they're so long. Also, Netflix has taken over my life.

_ CHAPTER 3 _

Grian, who’d stayed over again, woke up earlier than Mumbo this morning and decided to make himself some breakfast and grabbed a loaf of bread. Mumbo woke up a few minutes later to a knock at the door. He opened the door to find Stress and Iskall with the surprising addition of Xisuma behind them. Grian dropped his bread in surprise. Mumbo smiled nervously and let the trio inside.

“Good morning Xisuma, Iskall, Stress.” Mumbo said politely, sitting down at the island. The others followed, sitting across from him, as Grian fumbled with his bread. Stress had a strained smile on her face, Iskall looked awkward, and Xisuma, thankfully, seemed oblivious.

“Hello Mumbo! Good morning Grian!” Xisuma said cheerfully as Grian caught his bread. Grian turned and waved at the admin, sitting down beside Mumbo. Xisuma seemed to study Mumbo for a second.

“Are you feeling well Mumbo? You’re looking a bit pale.” Xisuma states kindly. Mumbo swallows, nervous. Admins are supposed to keep servers safe and under control. Mumbo wouldn’t register his current state as either. Thankfully, Grian spoke up.

“No he’s got a cold or something. I’ve been helping him because the spoon refuses to take a break.” Grian lies easily. Xisuma nods, buying it, and turns to leave with a wave goodbye.

“Get better soon!” He says before he flies off, presumably back to his base. Grian quickly closes the door to the hobbit hole and turns to Iskall and Stress.

“What the heck was that?!” He exclaimed to Iskall and Stress. Iskall decides to speak first after a moment of contemplation.

“We were worried. When we found you guys, Mumbo looked like he was going to rip your throat out! We were concerned for you guys.” He looks at Mumbo. “Both of you.” Mumbo rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Ah, yes. I suppose we owe you an explanation?” he feels Grian grab his arm softly.

“Mumbo, you don’t have to.” He looks at Grian thankfully.

“I know,” he responds. “but they deserve to know.” He turns back to Iskall and Stress. “I think it’s more believable if I just show you.” He turns to Grian and gestures for his arm. Grian nods in understanding and puts his arm in Mumbo’s hands. Iskall and Stress watch in confusion as this happens. He gently bites into Grian’s arm, hearing Stress’ calls of worry when some of Grian’s blood slipped down his arm. It was a hot minute before Mumbo let off, full enough for now. Stress and Iskall were looking at them incredulously, Iskall looking at Grian’s wound more so than them themselves. Grian leans towards Mumbo.

“Maybe you should’ve just told them. Probably would’ve been easier.” Grian whispers to him.

“You’re probably right.” Mumbo whispered back. Stress made a strangled noise.

“You’re… you’re a vampire?!” She shouts in disbelief. Iskall is still staring at Grian’s wound. Mumbo subconsciously licks his lips for excess blood.

“Uhh… yes?” Mumbo says nervously. Stress puts her head in her hands, muttering to herself silently. Iskall’s brow was furrowed, but he made no comment otherwise.

“Are… you ok?” Iskall asks tentatively. Mumbo and Grian trade confused glances, as Iskall didn’t specify who he was talking to. They both decide to answer it.

“I’m fine, it’s no different to me than giving blood.” Grian says nonchalantly.

“It’s a tad bit disconcerting, but I’m adjusting. Kinda have too. Grian’s helping though.” Mumbo explains. Iskall takes a moment to mull over the new information.

“Are you trying to fix it? Do you know what caused it? Can you only drink hermit blood?” Iskall asks in rapid succession. Mumbo blinks.

“Yes we are trying to fix it, not necessarily but we think it was Grian’s potion, and no I can drink animal blood, it’s just less sustainable.” Mumbo answers. Iskall beams at the duo.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Iskall asked politely. Grian thought for a moment.

“Yes actually. Please, whatever you do, don’t tell anyone. Ok?” Grian said with a slight undertone of panic. “You got that Stress?” There was no answer. “Stress?” the trio looked to where she had sat. it was empty.

Stress ran after the others were distracted. You can’t really blame her, can you? She just found out her friend is a vampire and the others seem perfectly fine with it. He could be dangerous for all they know. He could be biding his time until- She cut off the train of thought. She was flying over the shopping district in a minor panic, so she didn’t happen to see Doc and Scar in her path. Neither did they apparently, as Stress crashed into them, resulting in a pile of bodies on the grassy ground.

“Stress?” She heard Scar ask from under her as she got up. “What’s wrong? You seem distraught.” That was an understatement but the Mayor was trying his best. She shook her head and opened the flood gates.

“What’s wrong? What’s WRONG? A day ago, Iskall was going to visit Mumbo and I decided to tag along. We get there, only to see Mumbo looking like he was going to rip Grian’s throat out. So, Iskall and I land and push Mumbo off of Grian. I notice a cut on Grian’s arm and started patching it up as Iskall ignored me and went to go check on Mumbo, then Grian gets up and HUGS him. He hugs him after everything we’d saw and probably more! Iskall and I leave, warily for Grian’s sake. Then, later, I message him after talking with Iskall, Grian I mean, and he agreed to meet with me and Iskall this morning. I decide to contact Xisuma, asking him to come check on Mumbo with us. He agrees, we met up this morning and when we get to Mumbo’s hobbit hole, he opens the door and invites us inside, he and Grian were acting completely fine. Like nothing had happened! They lie to Xisuma, and he leaves. He doesn’t suspect anything and leaves! Then Mumbo bites, he bites into Grian’s arm and I see blood leaking out of his mouth. He gets off his arm not a minute later, blood on his lips, and makes us put the pieces together. He’s a vampire! A VAMPIRE! And Grian and Iskall are just sitting there, completely ok with it. Like, who in the world?!” Stress is near screaming at this point. Doc looked worried and Scar looked concerned. Scar puts a tentative hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

“Stress?” She looked at him in the eyes. “Do you remember Area 77 from last season?” she nods. He turns to Doc, looking for his reaction. “Then, why don’t Doc and I build another one? One to contain Mumbo?” Doc looks slightly disturbed but Scar seems to deem him on board.

“Do you have evidence?” Doc asked cautiously. Stress’ gaze snaps to Doc, cold and calculating.

“No… but I need you to trust me on this. If you find out that I’m wrong, you can let him go.” The two men contemplated this. No harm no fowl, right?

“Sure. We’ll do it.” They speak in agreement.


End file.
